


Watch over you

by seektheinfinite



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seektheinfinite/pseuds/seektheinfinite
Summary: Mike rides a bike for a reason, and Harvey is about to find out what that reason is.(Set during the first few episodes of season 1)
 
  “No! I can’t look at you because I have to look where we’re going. If I’m not looking, then something bad will happen and I can’t go through that again.”





	

The first time Mike joins him in his town car Harvey is completely oblivious to the complete change in his associate. Mike goes from talking his ear off and practically bouncing down the street, too silent and still, simply staring towards the front of the car. Not that he can see anything because the divider is up between them and Ray in the driver’s seat. Harvey misses all of this though as he is too absorbed in the files for the case that they’re taking to trial in 30 minutes to notice.

The second time Mike is in Harvey’s town car he can’t help but notice the death grip that Mike has on the handle of the passenger door, as though he’s considering opening it and jumping out at any minute, despite the car moving at 40mph down a busy New York street. He questions it, and Mike shrugs him off. He’s fine, just feeling a little nauseous. He had a late night last night celebrating their win in court the day before. Now he mentions it Harvey notices the green tint to his skin and the thin sheen of sweat beading his forehead.

The third time is the final straw. Mike is completely oblivious to Harvey and his repeated attempts to gain his attention. Harvey whacks him playfully with the file that he’s been reading. It’s barely five pages thick but with the way that Mike jumps out of skin you would think that he’s just slapped him with a copy of the BarBri legal handbook, all 655 pages of it.

“What’s with you today?” Harvey barks, unable to keep the annoyance from his voice.

“Nothing.” Mike is too quick to answer and he knows it when Harvey gives him a disapproving glare.

“Try again kid.”

Mike sighs before squirming in his seat. He still hasn’t taken his eyes off the dividing glass between them and Ray.

“Would you at least have the courtesy of looking at me while we’re talking. Ray is quite capable of driving without you keeping an eye on him.”

“I can’t.” It’s mumbles and Harvey’s not sure that he heard right but…

“You can’t what? Look at me? Why the hell not? Don’t tell me you’ve been doing drugs again; God damn it Mike. You promised me. Look at me, damn it. You can’t hide it forever.”

“No! I can’t look at you because I have to look where we’re going. If I’m not looking, then something bad will happen and I can’t go through that again.”

Harvey could see the tear that escaped and made its lonely way down Mike’s cheek before it was hastily swiped away.

It struck him like a bolt of lightning. The reason Mike rode a bike. Why he always avoided getting in the car with him when he could. Why he couldn’t take his eyes off Ray, or the road ahead.

“Oh my God, I am such an idiot. Your parents. They were killed in a car crash but…were you in the car?”

“I wasn’t looking. I was reading I think, I can’t, it’s all a blur. All I know is that I stopped looking, I took my eyes of them and in an instant they were gone.”

“Ray, stop the car!”

“Sure thing Harvey. Everything okay?”

“It will be.” As Ray pulled the car over to the side of the road Harvey undid Mikes seatbelt along with his own.

“Harvey what…” Mike look at him now they were no longer moving with fear and confusion.

“Just get out of the car Mike.” Harvey opened the door and stood waiting on the pavement.

“Harvey, I’m sorry. I’m fine. I’ll be fine, just, we need to be in court. God Harvey please don’t make me walk it’s freezing out here and I didn’t bring a jacket.” Mike rambled when he was nervous and he always found it strange that even with his genius brain his mouth could still run faster.

Before he could get any further he realised that Harvey had opened the front passenger door of the car.

“Get in.” He gestures to the empty seat next to Ray. “Ray won’t mind, will you?”

Ray smiled, “Not at all, be glad of the company up here actually.”

“Good. Now get in before he changes his mind. He doesn’t know how annoying you can be yet!” Harvey smirked at the look on Mike’s face.

“Harvey, I…”

“Look Mike, don’t overthink this. You need to be in this car to get to court. You need to see where you’re going. Ray has a spare seat up front, you might as well use it. Besides, it gives me a bit of peace and quiet for half an hour.”

“Thanks Harvey.”


End file.
